


You Knew I Was You

by alicat54c



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Wine, plot no porn just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicat54c/pseuds/alicat54c
Summary: The moment Thomas’s heart skipped a beat, when Janus tipped his head back in the first full laugh he allowed himself in years, Thomas locked the thought away, and made Janus its jailor.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders / Thomas Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective Discord: January Remix Challenge!





	You Knew I Was You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therentistoodamnhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentistoodamnhigh/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [therentistoodamnhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentistoodamnhigh/pseuds/therentistoodamnhigh) in the [tss_fanworks_collective_discord_january_remix_challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tss_fanworks_collective_discord_january_remix_challenge) collection. 



> Prompt from silver from the Discord Collective. I remixed "enough to slake his selfish lust", because daymn silver, you write such character driven smut, it's uncanny.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> AO3 username: therentistoodamnhigh
> 
> Eligible works for remixing: all of them! :D
> 
> Pairings can change or stay the same, but don't like, undo a pairing that exists? That is, don't make them have a breakup. Polysides are welcome and encouraged :3
> 
> I am comfortable with explicit remixes. My only stipulations are: no hurt without comfort, no major character death. Other than that you can go ham

...

The moment Thomas’s heart skipped a beat, when Janus tipped his head back in the first full laugh he allowed himself in years, Thomas locked the thought away, and made Janus its jailor.

Janus knew Thomas’s feelings. How could he not? He was a part of him. But he was the part of him that kept his secrets from even himself. So Janus said nothing, and Thomas said nothing, and both went on with their day.

Until Janus was safely back in the mindscape, that was. 

Remus, intrusive thought that he was, had the uncanny ability to ferret out all manner of uncomfortable bits and bobs from the corners of Thomas’s subconscious to pull into the light. He would often craft elaborate fantasies based on secrets that overflowed from Janus’s grasp, which would force Thomas to cringe and confront it head on.

His function was glancingly opposed to Janus’s own. Yet still, Janus found himself subjected to the other’s company more than any other side’s these days.

“He hardly let himself feel anything before giving them all to me.” Janus stared into his goblet of wine. He was lounging on the dark and dusty version of Thomas’s living room couch that existed in the mindscape. Remus was flopped half with his back on the floor, and his legs kicked over the seat of the couch, chewing on a bar of soap.

“Sounds rough. Have you thought about jumping out at him with both your dicks out, and yelling ‘surprise’?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Janus took another gulp of wine. A drop spilled from the seam of his snakelike features, where the malleability of human lips hardened into reptilian scales. 

Remus’s smile slitted back and around the sides of his face. “Well, if he did do something about it, what would you want to do with him?”

Janus breathed out too wistfully to be called a sigh, heat tipping back, lips parting just enough for the tips of his fangs to be visible. “I would _worship_ him.”

A pointed tongue darted between Remus’s chapped lips. “Yeah? Then what?”

A third yellow gloved hand reached out for the bottle to refill Janus’s glass, which took up the entirety of Janus’s attention. “He isn’t even letting himself realize that I know. Quite the spiraling circle of self denial. I’m impressed.”

“That’s not what I’m impressed by,” Remus said, red eyes sharp and tracing.

Janus threw the empty bottle at him. It was caught in a green tentacle.

The tentacle moved to dangle its prize in front of Remus’s face. He considered it, humming in the back of his throat like a horny seagull. 

“Wanna watch while I make a sex toy out of this?”

Janus snorted into his glass.

…

With a hiss and a start, Janus jolted out of bed. The soft knock that had woken him sounded again.

“Coming, coming-”

Willing the wine headache away, Janus rubbed the space between his eyes and stood. He tugged the cuffs of his sleeves, straightening out the wrinkles, and cleaning various slime stains from the fabric. He grimaced at the patches on his cape which, despite his best efforts, refused to be cleaned. Looks like he would need to recycle his wardrobe again, and throw this outfit into the burn pile.

Clearing the last sleepy mucus from his throat, Janus gave himself a little shake, and opened the door to his room.

Patton, shoulders hunched inwards in an effort to make himself seem unthreatening, gave a little wave. “Hi Janus! Sorry to bother you-”

“You didn’t bother me at all,” Janus said, stifling a yawn.

“Right, that’s great.” Patton fiddled with the grey sleeves tied around his neck.

Janus breathed out. “What do you want, Patton?”

“Right. Um. Well. So you know how I’m in charge of a lot of Thomas’s feelings, right?”

The flat look spoke volumes. “No, not at all.”

Patton’s fiddling increased in tempo. “Well, I am, and I can’t help but notice that, um, well-”

Janus pinched the space between his eyes with a gloved hand. “Please do go on with obfuscating, it is not tiring at all.”

“You really care about Thomas, don’t you?”

Janus blinked. “I would think that that would be obvious.”

“Yes, but you *care*. Like, you like-like him.”

“What are we, four?”

“No, there’s seven of us- What?” Patton raised his hand for a high five, before immediately putting it back down at Janus’s unimpressed look. “What I mean is- well, I can tell that you’re having a lot of feelings about this, and I just want you to know that I’m here if you need to talk.”

Janus softened. “Thank you Patton, I will totally take you up on your offer as soon as I’m ready to talk about… it.”

Patton’s smile was saccharine with sincerity. “Good!”

Janus shut the door, and immediately flopped back onto his bed, face first. He needed more sleep to deal with this. 

...

“What. Did. You. DO.” 

Remus wiggled like an excited puppy, shoulders shimmying in counter motions to his hips. “What makes you think I did anything, Janny-Banannie?”

Janus snapped at him, fangs on display. “Oh yes, you are _utterly_ innocent of _any_ involvement in Thomas pushing his feelings even _further_ down.”

Remus stuck out his tongue, until it could lick his collar bones. “Oh come _on_ ,, snake in my butt! I was only showing Thomas all the things he’s missing! You wanna hear about all his new kinks-”

“Not from you!” Janus folded his hands over his chest. “You think I don’t know about his every shame? His every embarrassing thought that he pretends he doesn’t think? I know _everything,_ Remus. But it doesn’t mean anything until he takes those denials back from me and faces them himself.” 

The shadow of his hat brim cast the unscaled half of his face in darkness. “We do not exist to betray our functions, as you well know. I can’t hear his secret desires with anything but disappointment until he stops hiding them from himself. I can’t let his feelings for me hurt him. So I refuse to indulge until he comes to me himself.”

“That sounds boring,” Remus said, blowing a raspberry that caused his tongue to wriggle like a party streamer. 

Janus sighed, eyes rolling. “I do not expect you to understand.”

“Good, cuz I don’t.” Remus pinched the end of his tongue between his fingers, and rolled it back behind his teeth. “Anyway, wanna fuck?”

Janus rolled his eyes again, though this time a smile touched the corner of his lip. “Greedy,” he hissed, the words roiling and rumbling inside his chest, as if from the back of an echoing cave.

Remus shivered, bones death-rattling beneath his skin. “Ooooo, that’s going in the spank bank!”

A yellow hand pressed against Remus’s chest. “You need to pull back from the fantasies. It’s making Thomas uncomfortable.”

Remus pushed into the touch. “You know pulling out isn’t my strong suit.”

“Clearly,” Janus hissed, leaning close.

…

Thomas’s thoughts were spinning in and around and in back of each other. 

_I could put it off….I need to tell the truth eventually, but what if what if….I really don’t want to have this conversation with him...I’m just gonna ignore this issue until it’s too late...I don’t have to do it now or anything, and-_

Janus wrapped his pillow around his head in a futile effort to block them out. It was impossible, of course, since not only was Janus responsible for all of Thomas’s denial, but this round of denial in question was all about Janus himself.

This was ridiculous. Janus threw the pillow across the room, where it hit the opposite wall with a soft ‘pah’ of deflation, and slid to the ground. He shouldn’t be having boy trouble! There was only one boy! And Janus was a part of that boy! He shouldn’t be having trouble with himself!

Rolling onto his side, Janus growled out a groan and tucked his knees up to his chest. He fisted the corners of his cape, and tucked them around himself as if he were a bat. The bat side. Maybe Thomas wouldn’t feel so cavalier about denying his feelings if Janus were a bat-man.

Lord knows he had a crush on George Clooney for longer than he would admit to himself.

Janus could be George Clooney. Janus could be anyone. All Thomas had to do was ask. Janus would do *anything* Thomas asked.

He rolled himself back and forth, cape wrapping tighter around his body like a burrito, until he rolled right off his bed.

Spluttering, Janus threw his cape off of himself, and scrambled to his feet. He patted down his sides and adjusted his sleeves. Nothing happened, nothing to see here.

He let out a breath, and his hands fell. This was the worst.

_I should really not tell him….what if he doesn’t feel the same? He’s so put together, I can’t imagine he would want to….well not with me, I mean….I can ask him tomorrow….Or you know, never…._

Janus’s jaw clenched to sightly, his fangs nearly pierced his lips.

No. No. This had gone on long enough. Shoulders tense as poured steel, Janus willed himself into reality in the living room.

“Seriously, Thomas?”

…

_Oh my Thomas! Oh my Thomas! Oh my Thomas!_

Janus’s hands flapped spasmodically in front of his face, like a Hollywood starlet trying to fan herself out of the fainting couch. 

He said YES!

Janus punched the air, a hissing squeal issuing from his throat.

First, he would make Thomas _love_ him almost as much as _he_ loved Thomas. Then- Well there was no then, Thomas would *love* him, and know the minutest fraction of how much _Janus_ loved him! And that would be enough! 

His fevered movements calmed, and he bounced on his toes, hands fiddling with the hem of his cape. 

Well, no. It wouldn’t be enough. Janus wasn’t created to experience any kind of satisfaction. But maybe- Maybe with Thomas, he would get something close. 

“Snitch Bitch!” Remus appeared in the room with a wild scream and a lep. “Guess who just had tenta-sex with Thomas the Tank?”

Janus raised an eyebrow, hands fisting behind his back. “Oh? And what pray tell did you two do? _Don’t_ skimp on any of the gory details.”

Remus’s mustache twitched spastically as his smile skittered over his face. “Why, we were talking _all about you_ snek tits!”

His hands unclenched, as shock drained the tension from his shoulders. “Me? That is...utterly expected.”

“Yeah.” Remus slunk closer, a twisting sway in the base of his spine. “His favorite thing is your fangs, duh. But he hadn’t even _considered_ all the fun things you do with _all_ your hands~.”

A clawed grimy limb moved as if to touch Janus’s chest, before being captured in the grip of a yellow glove.

Remus practically purred. “Yeah, like that. Grip strength out the ass~ and five _more_ where that came from~.”

The glove reeled him in, before more darted out, holding Remus inescapably. The side shivered. Janus grinned all the way up through to his eyes, fangs on display, reptilian cheeks split wide open. 

“My, what naughty secrets you’ve been spilling. Am I going to have to punish you?”

Remus’s physical form wobbled for a moment as he forgot to look human. “I told him about your fangs~ And your venom~ He practically came on the _spot_ ~”

Janus lashed out, viper fast, mouth closing over the softest parts of the other’s neck.

“Fuck yeah!” Remus groaned, letting himself be pulled down.  
...

Later, much later, in a room not exactly owned by either side, in a bed that would need to be unimagined rather than reused, Janus weighed the effort of getting a washcloth versus willing himself clean.

Remus made the decision with a snap of his fingers and a burp of soap bubbles. Janus grimaced, and pressed his cheek against the silk sheets, trying to rid his scales of the uncomfortable itch of displaced meta-physicality.

Snuggling more deeply into the other’s multi-armed embrace, Remus tucked his tentacles away into the small of his back, and sighed.

Janus constricted his arms around him warningly, like an anaconda around a capybara, before relaxing further into exhaustion.

“So,” Remus said, playing with Janus’s hair. “Will you invite me to the orgy when you go down on the Big T’s D?”

Janus sighed, and pushed his face further into the pillows.

...


End file.
